Eyes, Nose, Lips
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Donatello has trouble sleeping, as he cannot forget about his secretive kiss with a slumbering April. He realizes that what he did was wrong, although he cannot fight off his temptations. NOTE THE RATING. Apritello.


__NOTE: I tried to connect this to 'Just A Kiss,' so I guess this is its sequel? But I did not want to change the rating to the other story, so I moved it into a separate part.__

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

**Eyes, Nose, Lips**

_Don't be sorry—that makes me more pitiful_

She straddles him as he lies on his back on top of the bed in his room. It is around midnight and everyone else in the lair is sound asleep. It is just him and her without any distractions, just the silence that fills in the lair along with the occasional soft moans, grunts, and lustful pants. She is topless as he has his gear off, but mask still on. He notices the beads of sweat that has formed on her hairline. Her face is flushed as her eyes are dilated and filled with desire. She places her left hand on his that lies gently on the hard bed, as the other is on his plastron holding him down onto the scattered sheets. She places sweet kisses on his neck, nipping every once in a while. His left hand is placed tenderly on the curve of her waist. He wants control, but he cannot obtain it tonight. It is her turn to fulfill her own selfish fantasy.

She continues to place tender kisses, as she grazes her lips across his left cheek. His breathing increases as she whispers dirty nothings into his ear. He moans as he listens. His groin throbs; she does not have to touch him to feel pleasure. One dirty word from her can set him off edge. He cannot take the torture after every word that escapes from her swollen lips. He wants her now, but she is in charge tonight. He turns to steal a kiss from her, but she pulls back quickly. She gazes at his foggy cherry-brown colored eyes with her own bright blue ones.

_Your bright eyes that only saw me_

"It's my turn for the night, Donnie." She gets up and crawls away from him. She places her dainty feet on the cold cement floor and walks near the door. She stops and turns to face the mutant with her hands on her hips. "You think I wouldn't find out, Don?" He sits up straight and leans in to get a better view of her form from the darkness that fills the room.

She moves her hands across her body; sliding across her neck, breasts, stomach, until they reach her lavender laced panties. She carefully pulls them down as she sways her hips gracefully. His eyes widen as he grips the sheets beneath him. His heart starts racing as his groin starts pounding for attention. He moves his right hand to underneath the covers that hides his impressive length.

"Should I forgive you, Don?" She lowers to the floor, tightening her thighs together. "Should I punish you?" She moans out as she fully pulls down her panties down to the floor. She steps out of them and walks towards him, moving her hips, hypnotizing him.

"Well?" He gawks at her, panting, as he succumbs to his desires all on his own underneath his tangled sheets.

"Oh, Yes. Please, April." He continues to tug. "Do whatever you want." He moans, his cheeks redder than before, his sweat slightly dripping from his non-visible brow ridge. She stands in front of him, nude to the bone.

"Come and sit on the edge." She points at the bed as he takes his hand out from under the covers and obeys. His legs now dangle from the edge, placing both of his hands on his lean muscular thighs.

"There's only one rule for tonight, Don." She grabs his chin and pulls his face towards her.

_Your nose that held the sweetest breath _

"No. Touching." His face falls into disappointment. He looks up and down her body, desperately wanting to place his calloused hands onto her soft curves.

"But—" She forcefully tugs his cheeks with her right hand, as the other grabs his shoulder, holding him down and staring right into his eyes.

"You kissed me without my knowing, Don. The least you can do tonight is let me have my way with you." She leans in to lick his cheek slowly from the bottom to the top. "As you—do _nothing_ about it." Her whispered voice drips with lust. She is not the same innocent April he once knew, though he likes this new version of her. He knows that she would only show this side of her to him and no other man. He would injure any man if they were to even look at her. She is his and only his.

_My selfishness that couldn't let you go_

_Turned into an obsession that imprisoned you_

She lets him go and kneels down in front of him; he moves his hands away as she pulls apart his legs. She strokes both of his upper thighs, making him quiver at her touch.

"You're not there yet, Don." She rises up and straddles his right thigh. She grabs and places both of his arms around her upper back.

"You can only hold me like this and no more, got it?" He nods eagerly. She moves her face to the side of his neck, gently placing smooth kisses once again. He stirs and leans his head back, to give her more access. She rocks her hips back and forth onto his thigh, he groans. He starts to enlarge more as her humping increases. Her right hand trails down, grazing his hard plastron, to finally reaching his throbbing developing member.

"AH! A-April." His panting intensifies. Her hand slowly strokes him. She moves her head to look at his hooded eyes, full of selfish desire. His hand slides down to massage her rear, but April immediately snatches his hand and places it onto her back.

"I said. No. Touching." She tugs his member hard. He whimpers.

"If you do that again…" She forcefully squeezes him. "I'll leave you to fulfill your own needs for the _rest_ of the night." He nods as he pants heavily with his eyes closed.

She continues to jerk him, now more gently.

"OH! AH! April, April, April…I—" She continues to move her hand faster and faster as she rides his thigh.

Out of nowhere, she stops. He looks to her, with widen eyes.

"APRIL!" He pants out of desperation. "Don't stop—" She turns to look at him.

"I won't, Don, but I have to make you feel how I felt." She shifts to place her entrance right in front of his engorged self, just barely pushing in. He looks down, her legs now on either side of his thighs. He wants to thrust in and lie her down onto the mattress and ram her the whole night until morning.

She brings her lips towards his, sucking his own. After moments of making him suffer, she pushes in.

_Your pretty red lips that whispered 'I love you, I love you'…_

She shoves him onto the mattress, riding him until he sees nothing but her blurry and foggy self. She places his arms up above his head, holding him down with her slender hands as she continues to rock. He takes in the sight, the sight that he thought he would never gaze upon in his entire life. Her body shimmers with sweat, her breasts sway as she rocks him back and forth, and her porcelain flushed face as her eyes droop. She clenches her thighs, making him high on pleasure.

"A-April—" He releases himself, sighing with pleasure. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as he pushes up for her to receive everything he has got.

_It hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory_

He sits up. His sweat is almost to the point of dripping from his upper lip. His breathing is at a fast pace, his heart is accelerating to a degree that he has never experienced before. His face red, as his eyes can barely see clearly, they are fogged with the image of her. He places his left hand on the side of the head, trying to calm himself down. He removes his right hand from underneath the covers.

He is sticky, but he does not care at the moment. He lies back down onto the bed, trying to steady his breathing. He looks up at the ceiling, pondering if what he had done was wrong. He should not fantasize about April that way. He should not have gone into her bedroom that night without her consent in the first place, but he cannot help it.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry my love_

He pictures her eyes, how they sparkle under the moonlight. He pictures her cute button nose that grazes his skin as she leaves trails of kisses. He pictures her lips, how luscious they are and how he wants to kiss them every moment of his life. He wants to claim her to be his and to keep her selfishly with him forever.

He glances at the clock. It is close to being 3AM. He wants to see her again. He wants to visit her, to kiss those magnetic lips once more, to touch her soft curves, and to be with her intimately. He feels his heart race as he continues to think about her. He lies back onto the mattress and pulls the covers over himself. He then places his right hand around himself once more underneath the sheets.

He starts to tug.

_Your eyes, nose, lips—your touch that used to touch me_

_To the ends of my fingertips—I can still feel you_

* * *

_NOTE: This is the first smut that I have ever posted! (How was it?) I do not know how I feel about this…_

_Inspired by the beautiful song: Eyes, Nose, Lips- Taeyang  
I had to translate the lyrics, because most of the song was full-on Korean.  
I know I am using A LOT of songs in my stories, but it what helps me write. Do you guys find it too repetitive?_

_NOTE: I know that Donatello's character was kinda OOC, especially in 'Just A Kiss', but come on, I am just writing as IF he takes his infatuation with April to another level of obsession. It is just a fictional story, a fanfic, plus I just write to see if I can capture the theme and tone of a story. I am not good at making up a character and their profile from scratch so I find it easier for me to use characters from TV shows and such._

_Thanks for reading you guys!_


End file.
